Дарт Мол/Канон
|Дата рождения= |Место рождения= |Дата смерти=2 ДБЯ |Место смерти=Татуин |Раса=Датомирский забрак |Пол= Мужской |Рост= *1,75 метра *1,94 метра |Цвет глаз= Красно-жёлтый''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' |Цвет лица=Красный |Имплантаты= *Шестиногий аппарат *Пара кибернетических ног |Принадлежность= *Братья ночи *Ситхи *Торговая федерация *Дозор смерти *Коллектив теней |Учителя=Дарт Сидиус |Ученики=Саваж Опресс }} Мол ( ) — чувствительный к Силе мужчина-забрак с Датомира, живший между последними годами существования Галактической Республики и правлением Галактической Империи. Мол был сыном матери Талзин из клана Сестёр ночи. Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус забрал юного Мола с Датомира и сделал своим учеником, после чего забрак стал носить имя Дарт Мол ( ). После раскрытия факта существования ситхов Орденом джедаев Мол был повержен в дуэли на световых мечах с Оби-Ваном Кеноби во время битвы за Набу. десятилетием позже он вернулся из изгнания и основал криминальный синдикат, известный как Коллектив теней, намереваясь вернуть утраченную власть. Его стремление отомстить Кеноби и ситхам не исчерпало себя и в имперский период, что привело его к столкновению с ранним восстанием против Галактической Империи. Будучи лордом ситхов, Мол верил, что его предназначение заключается в правлении галактикой, а также низвержении джедаев и Республики. Однако, после поражения Мола в битве за Набу его место занял граф Дуку, бывший мастер-джедай, ставший новым учеником Сидиуса. Война, целью которой было уничтожение Республики ситхами, началась без участия Мола — по всей галактике бушевали Войны клонов. Мол вернулся в самый разгар конфликта и основал Коллектив теней, объединив несколько преступных организаций, чтобы уничтожить своих врагов и вернуть потерянное положение. Он возглавил переворот на планете Мандалор с помощью своих новых союзников, группы боевиков-мандалорцев под названием Дозор смерти, и казнил герцогиню Сатин Крайз в качестве отмщения Кеноби, которому они приходилась старым другом и объектом романтического влечения. Вскоре после этого Мол был захвачен Сидиусом, который использовал своего бывшего ученика, как часть плана по устранению матери Талзин, в которой Сидиус видел угрозу его грядущему правлению галактикой. Сидиус преуспел в уничтожении джедаев и, после завершения войны, реорганизовал Республику в Галактическую Империю, провозгласив себя императором. Во время правления Империи Мол долгое время провел на древней планете ситхов Малакоре, после того, как его корабль потерпел там крушение. Мол надеялся активировать супероружие в сердце храма ситхов, чтобы использовать его разрушительную силу против Сидиуса и его нового ученика, Дарта Вейдера, которого Мол считал воплощением всего, чем он сам мог бы стать. План Мола был сорван двумя джедаями, Кэнаном Джаррусом и Эзрой Бриджером, последнего из которых Мол надеялся сделать своим собственным учеником. Покинув Малакор, Мол захватил товарищей-повстанцев Джарруса и Бриджера. Завладев голокроном ситхов и голокроном Джарруса, Мол узнал, что его заклятый враг, Оби-Ван Кеноби, все еще жив. Усилия Мола переманить Бриджера на свою сторону не увенчались успехом — юный падаван отказался покинуть своих друзей после схватки на Датомире. В поисках надежды и смысла жизни Мол разыскал Кеноби на пустынной планете Татуин. В последовавшей дуэли датомирец был окончательно повержен старым мастером-джедаем. После трех десятилетий поисков мести Мол обрел покой, осознав, что конец ситхов уже близок. Биография Становление thumb|180px|Дарт Мол в детстве Детство Мола прошло на дальней стороне Датомира, где он жил вместе со своими братьями Фералом и Саважем, среди других членов клана ночных братьев, отдельно от своей матери Талзин, главы клана ночных сестёр. Подобное разделение случилось из-за крайне подчинённого положения мужчин, как низшей касты жителей Датомира. Его потенциал во владении Силой не остался незамеченным владыкой ситхов Дартом Сидиусом, посещавшим Датомир для обмена знаниями с его матерью Талзин. Наследник могущества матери, Мол, был похищен Сидиусом, воспитан им и обучен премудростям тёмной стороны силы. Будучи учеником ситха, спустя долгие годы упорных тренировок, Мол стал воистину грозным воином, собрав для себя новый уникальный двухклинковый световой меч. Закончив обучение, учитель и ученик приступили к выполнению своего плана по возвращению ситхов из небытия и захвату Галактики. Ученик Сидиуса thumb|left|300px|Дарт Мол наблюдает за улетающим кораблём джедаев Используя в качестве пешек представителей Торговой федерации, был развязан локальный конфликт на планете Набу, родине Сидиуса. Однако вмешательство в конфликт двух членов Ордена джедаев, Квай-Гон Джинна и его падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби, поставило под вопрос успех данной кампании. Освобождённая джедаями королева Амидала совершила побег с планеты, заставив ситхов собственноручно вмешаться в происходящие события. Посланный учителем на её поиски, Мол прибыл на отдалённую пустынную планету Татуин, что бы убить джедаев, а затем доставить королеву обратно на Набу. Разосланные во все крупные города планеты поисковые дроиды достаточно быстро определили местонахождение искомого корабля и Мол отправился на долгожданную встречу с заклятыми врагами. Но он опоздал, достав все необходимые для починки корабля детали, джедаи были готовы к отлёту. Застав на подходе к кораблю последнего, из не загрузившихся на борт членов экспедиции королевы, джедая Квай-Гона Джинна, Мол вступил с ним в бой, но был он не долгим. Скрестив мечи всего несколько раз Квай-Гон запрыгнул в свой корабль и улетел, оставив воина в одиночестве наблюдать за удаляющимся транспортным средством противника. По возвращению на Корусант Мол был отправлен на Набу дожидаться прилёта королевы, отбывшей обратно в свой родной мир, не найдя поддержки у Сената. Роковая дуэль 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол сражается против Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана Отправив огромную армию дроидов на болота, для борьбы с армией гунганов, Мол остался во дворце Тида вместе с лидерами Торговой федерации. Дождавшись прихода джедаев, Мол предстал перед ними, обнажил свой двухклинковый световой меч и вступил в бой сразу против двоих представителей враждебного ордена. Будучи великолепным фехтовальщиком, он без труда противостоял джедаям, с лёгкостью откидывая то одного, то второго противника. Молодой и энергичный падаван был слабым бойцом, но своей скоростью отнимал драгоценное время в борьбе с его более опытным учителем. Наконец, отбросив Оби-Вана, Мол смог заманить Квай-Гона в коридор с силовыми полями, разделив таким образом джедаев. Оставив падавана наблюдать за силовой стеной, Мол обрушил всю свою мощь и ярость на его учителя. В упорном поединке один на один он смертельно ранил Квай-Гона, пронзив его насквозь, и, оставив умирать, обратил взор на ужаснувшегося ученика. Когда силовой барьер рухнул Мол подвергся стремительной атаке Оби-Вана, даже разрубившего его меч, оставив лишь половину. Но разница в мастерстве была слишком велика, используя толчок силы Мол сбросил падавана в вентиляционную шахту. Скинув потерянный меч вслед за его хозяином, Мол нетерпеливо ударил по краю шахты, в нескольких метрах под которым, чудом уцепившись за выступ в стене, висел Оби-Ван, ожидая когда противник сорвётся вниз. Но не смотря на казалось бы полную победу, на деле всё оказалось совсем иначе. Выпрыгнув из шахты Оби-Ван притянул меч поверженного учителя и сделав сальто через Мола разрубил его по талии. Поверженный ситх упал в шахту, развалившись в полёте пополам. Борьба за жизнь 280px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол с самодельными протезами Упав в воду на дне шахты Мол был сброшен в мусорный контейнер, который был доставлен на планету-свалку Лото-Минор. Питаемый ненавистью и жаждой мести к несправедливо победившему его джедаю Мол преобразовывал свою злобу в силу поддерживающую в нём жизнь. Из подручных материалов он соорудил себе паукообразный протез, заменивший потерянные конечности. Питаясь сырой плотью всего что забредало в к нему в логово, Мол заключил сделку с глистоподобным существом Морли. Одурманивая жертв глист приводил их в пещеру, где Мол расправлялся с ними, делясь частью добычи с помощником. В бесконечной череде дней проводимых в борьбе за жизнь его сознания помешалось. В таком состоянии бывший великий воин и был найден своим братом Саважем, посланным на его поиски матерью Талзин. Помутившийся Мол атаковал собственного брата, но сверкающий, источающий тёмную силу ночных сестёр, амулет на шее брата немного прояснил его рассудок. Он пытался поведать свою историю, поделиться с Саважем о давно потерянном прошлом, но его сознание выдавало лишь набор бредовых фраз. Мол был доставлен Саважем на Датомир, где в результате тёмного ритуала матери Талзин вместо своих шестипалых конечностей он получил новые ноги и трезвое сознание. Попытка отомстить Кеноби 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол ожидает Оби-Вана в сожжённой деревне Очнувшись Мол узнал, что война клонов спланированная его хозяином уже началась без него. Поведав историю своего падения Саважу, он решил начать возрождение с того света с реванша. В разгар войны, когда внимание джедаев приковано к Дуку и сепаратистам, единственным способом привлечь их внимание было развести бойню, что и было проделано. Найдя беспомощную колонию за Внешним Кольцом, Мол и Опресс сожгли её и истребили всех жителей до одного, демонстративно записывая это. После чего, голозапись расправы была направлена в Совет джедаев. Не смевший допустить продолжения расправ, Оби-Ван отправился навстречу с Молом, ничего не подозревая о Саваже. Братья пленили джедая и доставили к себе на корабль, предвкушая долгую и сладкую расправу. Опьянённый эйфорией Мол прочитал целую тираду о том, как долго он ждал этого момента. Однако, его мести не суждено было сбыться. Пока он наслаждались победой, к ним на корабль проникла Асажж Вентресс, датомирская ведьма, которой поклялся служить Саваж, чтобы отомстить бывшему учителю за предательство. Вместе с освобождённым Кеноби они вступили в бой с Молом и Саважем. И снова, как и двенадцать лет назад, Мол сошёлся в бою со своим заклятым врагом Оби-Ваном Кеноби, однако на сей раз тот был куда более опытным и умелым бойцом. Но ослабленный пытками всё же был слабее даже не окрепшего после многолетних томлений Мола. Видя своё неизбежное поражение, ведьма и джедай бежали с корабля, так и не позволив Молу свершить свою месть. Лорд ситхов 300px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол сражается с Оби-Ваном на Флорруме Будучи более опытным и сильным воином, Мол взял Саважа себе в ученики, как и подобает правилу двух. Провозгласив себя истинными лордами ситхов, братья принялись постигать мудрость тёмной стороны. С возросшей мощью, они всё чаще стали привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и для выживания им нужны были союзники. Разграбив банковское хранилище в дальнем секторе Галактики, Мол предложил его сокровища пиратам, которые с радостью согласились предать своего главаря Хондо за звонкую монету и присягнули ему на верность. Немногие несогласные были казнены на месте. Вместе с новоиспечёнными союзниками Мол атаковал базу Хондо на Флорруме, где к своему собственному удивлению встретились, с другом Хондо и своим давним врагом, Оби-Ваном Кеноби, а так же членом совета джедаев Ади Галлией. Ситх вновь сразился со своим заклятым врагом и вновь безрезультатно. Оби-Ван вступил в схватку с Молом, а Саваж — с Галлией. Бой продолжался недолго: Опресс убил Ади, а Кеноби бежал. Хондо Онаке удалось переманить всех пиратов на свою сторону, которые стали готовится к убийству забраков. Тем временем, Оби-Ван был найден братьями, которые в ярости напали на него. Во время боя, джедай сражался практически только с Саважом и когда он ударил ногой в колено Опресса, Молу это надоело и он с помощью силы захвата ударил Кеноби об стену, и когда они хотели убить беззащитного врага, то Кеноби во время сумел открыть два меча и выскользнув из под них отсёк руку Саважу. Разгневанный повелитель ситхов выкинул Кеноби из пещеры обрушив при этом и потолок. Увидев, что на них нападают их же бывшие союзники, забраки начали спасаться бегством от толпы викуэев. Один пират выстрелил в Мола, лишив левой ноги. Обессиленные братья добрались до корабля, подняли его в воздух, но он, вскоре был сбит неизвестным викуэем из ракетной установки. С трудом добравшись до спасательного челнока, они покинули планету. Союз с Дозором смерти Повреждённая в ходе отстыковки капсула застряла в бесконечном космосе, сохранив минимальную систему жизнеобеспечения и братья погрузились в силовую кому, чтобы сохранить остатки воздуха на длительный период, в надежде что кто-либо обнаружит их, дрейфующих в космосе. Так и случилось: капсула была обнаружена Дозором смерти и его главарь Пре Визсла решив узнать историю братьев доставил их в свой лагерь на Занбаре. Очнувшийся первым, Мол обнаружил, что лежал в больничной палате с новыми, совершенно более удобными, протезами ног, и тут же подвергся допросу Дозора. К своему удивлению, окрепнув после комы и привыкнув к новым протезам, он был приглашён в шатёр к Визсле, где тот, совершенно не враждебно, поведал ему свою историю. 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол демонстрирует свою силу Дозору смерти. Как и сам Мол, Визсла мечтал отомстить Оби-Вану за собственные унижения, а также покончить с Дуку. Кроме того, дозор был крупной мандалорской организацией, хоть и противозаконной, но при свержении нынешнего правительства Мандалора возглавляемого, как удачно сложилось, подругой Кеноби герцогиней Сатин Крайз, он мог бы возглавить систему и огромное количество подвластных ей нейтральных миров, находящихся вне юрисдикции Республики и джедаев. Такое, буквально абсолютное, сходство целей не могло не сплотить Мола с Визслой, и между ними был заключён союз. Вернувшись в больничную палатку Мол поведал о результатах переговоров брату, обсудив с ним свои планы по поводу использования Дозора, как рычага создания криминальной империи, а также последующего использования нейтрального Мандалора как базы для расширения влияния. Создание коллектива теней 300px|left|thumb|Мол, Саваж и Визсла на встрече с Джаббой Приводя в исполнение свой план, Мол сообщил Визсле, что для успеха им понадобится больше войск и ресурсов, которыми незаметно их могут снабдить только преступные кланы. Собрав бойцов «Дозора», они отправились на Мустафар, в резиденцию преступного клана Чёрное Солнце. По прибытии в резиденцию Мол потребовал встречи с руководством клана и вместе с Визслой и Саважем был доставлен к совету «Чёрного солнца». В качестве своего щедрого предложения он потребовал покорности и предоставления войск и ресурсов в его пользование, после чего, получив отказ, приказал Саважу казнить членов совета. Оставшись без лидеров, новый командующий кланом присоединился к Коллективу теней. Прослышав о судьбе «Чёрного солнца», на Занбар прибыли представители Синдиката пайков, не желавшие разделить их участь, и согласились работать на союзников. Собрав все полученные силы, Мол отправился на Нал-Хатту, чтобы включить последний из влиятельных преступных кланов в свою криминальную империю. Но хатты, охраняемые бандой наёмников, оказались непростой добычей. Когда в ходе ожесточённого боя наёмники были побеждены, Совет уже успел бежать с планеты на Татуин во дворец Джаббы. Но спастись там им не удалось: прибыв на планету, войска «Дозора» захватили дворец, где под угрозой смерти Джабба согласился предоставить ресурсы криминальной империи хаттов «Коллективу теней». Подчинив себе все крупные криминальные кланы, Мол попросил Визслу отправить людей на Мандалор с целью разведки и предоставления данных о жизненно важных для безопасности Мандалора объектах. Объявив полную мобилизацию войск всех подчинённых организаций, он отправился на Занбар в ожидании результатов разведки. Мандалорская кампания 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол посвящает лидеров коллектива теней в свой план по захвату Мандалора Получив всю необходимую информацию от разведки, Мол посвятил Визслу в свои планы по свержению правительства Сатин Крайз. Собрав преступные армии, он направил их на Мандалор для захвата жизненно важных для безопасности планеты объектов, чтобы подорвать власть герцогини. Армии гангстеров под предводительством Саважа устроили настоящий хаос, уничтожая всё, что попадалось им под руку. Немногочисленные силы полиции и личной гвардии герцогини были не в силах остановить такую атаку. Когда народ окончательно разочаровался в правительстве, в игру вступил «Дозор смерти». По приказу Мола «Дозор» точными действиями обезвредил все бандитские группировки и продемонстрировал их главарей народу. После этого авторитет «Дозора» заметно возрос, и Визсла вошёл во дворец, где заключил под стражу герцогиню и расправился с остальными членами правительства. После захвата власти Визсла приказал схватить Мола и бросить его в вместе с Саважем и остальными бандитскими главарями в тюрьму. Мол был неглуп и ожидал подобного предательства, однако он не мог открыто править на Мандалоре, не привлекая внимания джедаев, а потому предпочёл рискнуть. Теперь же, когда Визсла решил не лишать его жизни, всё пошло в точности с его планом. Выбравшись из камеры, Мол прошёлся по тюрьме в поисках замены своему бывшему союзнику, и ею стал премьер министр Алмек, посаженный за коррупцию и заговор по использованию Чёрного рынка ещё во времена правления Сатин. 200px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол сражается с Визслой Заручившись поддержкой новой ширмы, Мол и Саваж отправились во дворец, где Мол вызвал лидера «Дозора» на смертельный поединок за власть над Мандалором. Связанный законами чести перед лицом своих солдат, Визсла не мог опозорить себя отказом; Молу вернули оружие, и они сошлись в смертельном поединке. Бой вышел долгим и упорным: никто из противников не намеревался отступать. Стремительно наступая на противника, Мол, казалось бы, брал верх, но Визсла снова и снова использовал реактивный ранец, чтобы разорвать дистанцию и использовать преимущество в воздухе. Разгневанный невозможностью достать противника, Мол, уклоняясь от гранат, огнемёта, метательных дисков и прочих дальнобойных устройств Визслы, преобразовал в Силу всю свою ярость и ненависть. 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол казнит поверженного Визслу В конце-концов он всё же смог вывести из строя ранец, но был лишён меча. Применив все свои навыки, он сошёлся в рукопашной схватке с вооружённым противником, и удача наконец улыбнулась ему: в результате допущенной Визслой ошибки Мол сломал ему руку. Притянув меч поверженного противника, Мол объявил себя победителем и законным лидером «Дозора смерти», после чего казнил Визслу, отрубив ему голову. Несмотря на то, что большинство членов «Дозора» признали его своим вождём, многие всё же отказались повиноваться, и под предводительством Бо-Катан они бежали из дворца. 300px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол душит Сатин при помощи Силы Получив всю полноту власти на Мандалоре, Мол принялся исполнять вторую часть намеченного плана: долгожданную месть. Позволив отступникам из «Дозора» вызволить герцогиню из тюрьмы, он использовал её наивную попытку позвать на помощь Совет джедаев в своих целях. Не имея полномочий для действия в нейтральной системе, ни Совет, ни Республика ничего не могли сделать. Поэтому, как и ожидалось, Кеноби прибыл на планету в одиночку. Он освободил Сатин и пытался бежать, но Мол уже ждал его у ангарам. Мышеловка захлопнулась, и беглецы угодили в его лапы. Обезоружив Оби-Вана, Мол пленил своего заклятого врага и приказал доставить его во дворец вместе с герцогиней. Прочитав тираду о годах мучений и ожиданий этого момента, Мол расправился с Сатин на глазах у Оби-Вана, пронзив её Тёмным мечом. В тот момент он не знал, чему восхищаться более: своей гениальности или своей победе, его месть наконец-то свершилась. Сокрушённый горем джедай был брошен в камеру, в которой ему предстояло гнить до конца своих дней. Встреча с учителем 300px|thumb|Дарт Мол восседает на троне Мандалора Но наслаждение победой было недолгим; прознав о событиях, произошедших на Мандалоре, планету посетил Дарт Сидиус, бывший наставник Мола. Криминальная империя братьев никак не входила в его планы по захвату Галактики. Мол попытался было представить всё произошедшее как дар своему учителю в обмен на возможность вновь стать его учеником и помощником. Но договориться не удалось: бросив взгляд на Саважа, Сидиус обвинил Мола в предательстве и обучении своего ученика для его свержения, после чего братья были атакованы. Сначала братья одерживали верх, но вскоре Сидиус отбросил Мола в сторону и убил Саважа ударом в грудь. Перед смертью тот сказал брату, что никогда не был достоин быть его учеником. Дарт Сидиус продемонстрировал явное преимущество в сражении уже против одного падшего ситха. Мол достал тёмный меч и напал на своего бывшего учителя. Сначала бой был приблизительно равным, пока Сидиус не проявил свои способности телекинеза. Потом Мол начал просить о пощаде. Сидиус сказал, что не станет его убивать и у него есть планы на будущее бывшего ученика. 300px|left|thumb|Дарт Мол сражается с бывшим учителем Измученный до полусмерти Мол был доставлен на Стигеон-Прайм, тайную тюрьму сепаратистов, где он наконец-то встретился со своей заменой, новым учеником Сидиуса, графом Дуку. Подвергнутый жестоким пыткам Дуку, желавшего получить контроль над синдикатом пайков и чёрным солнцем, Мол лишь сказал, что разочарован жалким джедайским предателем, занявшим его место. В конце концов, от бесконечных пыток, силы почти полностью покинули забрака и он просто ждал, пока его жизнь прервётся. Под началом Талзин thumb|250px|Дарт Мол сражается с Гривусом на Занбаре В тот момент, когда Мол уже начал сожалеть, что не погиб вместе со своим братом на Мандалоре, к нему на помощь пришли солдаты «Дозора» под руководством Гара Саксона и Рук Каст. Бежав со Стигеона, Мол вместе с остатками верных ему солдат отправился на Занбар, где ему вернули потерянный в бою с Сидиусом трофейный меч. Не успевший оправится от плена Мол, был атакован армией дроидов во главе с генералом Гривусом. Вступив в бой с вражеской армадой, Мол положил немало войск противника и наконец, уничтожив магнастражей охраны, сошёлся с самим генералом. Но победить Гривуса он не сумел, немногочисленные силы дозора были разбиты многократно превосходящей армией дроидов и Молу пришлось бежать с планеты. В отчаянии Мол призвал своего последнего истинного союзника — мать Талзин, по её совету он отправился на Орд-Мантелл. Собрав армию из всё ещё подконтрольных ему синдиката пайков и «Чёрного солнца», а также присланных на подмогу ночных братьев, Мол приготовился к новой схватке с Гривусом, следующим за ним по пятам. Распределив силы, Мол приказал основной части преступных армий оборонять узкий проход на подходе к городу. Сам же он возглавил спрятанные в космосе силы «Дозора». По прибытии флота сепаратистов планета подверглась массированной бомбардировке, за которой последовала высадка десанта. Дождавшись отбытия армии на планету, флот «Дозора» вышел из тени и атаковал флагман. Высадившись на корабль, Мол сразился с Гривусом и пленил его, после чего заставил отключить армии дроидов, штурмующие планету. Кроме того, войска Мола пленили графа Дуку, когда он высадился на планете. thumb|left|280px|Дарт Мол предлагает графу Дуку присоединиться к нему Доставив пленных на мандалорскую базу снабжения в астероидном поле, Мол связался с Сидиусом и сообщил тому о своей победе над его слугами. Но Сидиус был невозмутим и лишь предложил казнить этих жалких пленников. Но у Мола были на них свои планы: отправив Гривуса в камеру, он предложил Дуку союз с целью уничтожения Сидиуса, мотивируя это тем, что тот отказался от своего нового ученика. В разгар беседы база была атакована силами Республики во главе с джедаями Оби-Ваном Кеноби, Мейсом Винду, Эйлой Секурой и мастером Типли. Предпочитая продолжить разговор позднее, Дуку согласился на временный союз для совместного противостояния джедаям, и ситхи вступили в бой. Мол вступил в бой сразу с двумя джедаями, Винду и Секурой, но он продлился недолго. Сил Республики было несоразмерно больше, и под прикрытием ракеты, запущенной Рук Каст, Мол и Дуку бежали с разгромленной базы. Падение Коллектива теней thumb|250px|Дарт Мол сражается с Гривусом на Датомире Тем временем разочарованные потерей трёх крепостей члены Коллектива теней начали сомневаться в разумности их лидера. Разозлённый Мол обещал им большую плату — последний из доступных мотиваторов. После прибытия союзников на Датомир Мол объявил, что присоединение Дуку было лишь частью плана Сидиуса, и приказал схватить графа. Дуку доставили к алтарю, где мать Талзин произвела тёмный ритуал. Она высосала энергию его жизни, обеспечивая увеличение собственной мощи, готовясь к приходу Сидиуса. Предвкушая долгую мучительную смерть Дуку, так не полюбившегося Молу с самого его пробуждения, он надменно рассказывал графу, что произойдёт с его телом, после того как Талзин иссушит все его соки. В момент, когда ритуал был практически завершён, раздался взрыв, и в покои вошёл Сидиус вместе с Гривусом. Мол сразу же атаковал генерала, предоставив матери разбираться с её врагом. Подчинив себе тело Дуку, Талзин атаковала Сидиуса, но её дух был изгнан мощным ударом молний, нанесённым владыкой. Тем временем, базы пайков и чёрного солнца были атакованы армадами сепаратистов, сломив дух бандитских кланов, дроиды повергли их в бегство. Коллектив теней был разгромлен, а все его члены разбежались, оставив Мола и Талзин наедине с Сидиусом и его слугами. И они были обречены, еле сдерживая безумную мощь атаки Сидиуса, Талзин приказала Молу убираться, пока не поздно. Отступая, он увидел, как Гривус наносит сокрушительный удар его матери, слишком занятой противостоянием с Сидиусом. Вместе с несколькими по прежнему верными ему членами «Дозора смерти» Мол бежал с планеты на единственном корабле, всём, что осталось от его великой криминальной империи. Осада Мандалора Через какое-то время после фиаско на Датомире, Мол вернулся на подконтрольный Мандалор и продолжил свое тайное правление. Галактическая Республика узнала об этом и отправила рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера и 501-й легион на осаду планеты. В осаде также принимала участие бывшая ученица Скайуокера Асока Тано, но не как член Ордена джедаев, а как независимый союзник Республики. Осада продолжалась до самого конца войны, и Скайуокер был вынужден покинуть поле боя, узнав о похищении канцлера Палпатина и отправившись спасать его. Тано, используя оставшихся солдат, вступила в бой с Молом, заставив его потерять контроль над своим гневом и попасться в расставленную ловушку - лучевой щит.Асока Когда Дарт Сидиус отдал приказ 66, тем самым начав истребление джедаев, солдаты-клоны обернулись против Асоки Тано, вынудив ее скрываться. Мол, воспользовавшись хаосом, так или иначе сумел покинуть Мандалор. Однако, ситхам было известно о том, что Мол жив, и он стал целью инквизиторов наравне с уцелевшими джедаями. Эпоха Империи Побег с Малакора Встреча с джедаями thumb|250px|Дарт Мол и Эзра Бриджер в храме ситхов на Малакоре Через какое-то время после падения Коллектива теней Мол отправился на Малакор, чтобы найти древнее супероружие, расположенное в храме ситхов, а также обзавелся новым световым мечом. Однако его корабль потерпел крушение, и Мол оказался в одиночестве, отрезанным от галактики на протяжении многих лет. В конечном итоге, за три года до битвы при Явине, Мол столкнулся с падаваном Эзрой Бриджером и манипулировал им, чтобы получить голокрон ситхов. Во время их краткого приключения Мол пытался обучать Эзру путям Тёмной стороны Силы, используя склонность молодого джедая к эмоциям и агрессии. Столкновение с инквизиторами thumb|250px|left|Мол перед боем с инквизиторамиЗаполучив голокрон и продолжая манипулировать Эзрой, Мол и падаван использовали ситхский артефакт в качестве ключа, чтобы попасть к передней части храма. Там они столкнулись с Кэнаном Джаррусом и Асокой Тано, компаньонами Эзры, сражавшимися с имперскими инквизиторами. Тано и Джаррус отнеслись к Молу с недоверием, однако вчетвером им удалось отразить атаку инквизиторов. thumb|250px|right|Мол просит Эзру прикончить Седьмую сеструВсе еще не желая довериться Молу, джедаи согласились сотрудничать с ним только при поруке Эзры, который был уверен, что Мол на их стороне. С помощью Мола повстанцы начали свой путь к вершине храма, где, по словам Мола, были знания, к которым они стремились. Поднявшись на уровень выше, Мол и Эзра столкнулись с Седьмой сестрой, и Мол захватил ее, использовав удушье Силы. Забрак решил продолжить обучать Эзру, попросив хладнокровно прикончить инквизиторшу. Эзра колебался, и Мол убил Седьмую сестру сам, отчитав падавана за нерешительность, которая могла привести к смерти его друзей в будущем. Мол и Эзра продолжили путь и снова столкнулись с двумя джедаями, бившимися с Пятым братом и Восьмым братом. Мол с легкостью убил Пятого брата, а джедаи смогли повредить световой меч Восьмого брата, что привело к его смерти, когда инквизитор пытался спастись бегством. Предательство thumb|250px|Мол сражается с Кэнаном Джаррусом Когда все инквизиторы были убиты, Эзра продолжил путь самостоятельно. Именно тогда Мол предал джедаев и атаковал Кэнана, ослепив его. Повергнув Джарруса, Мол сражался с Тано некоторое время, в процессе рассказав, что голокрон используется для активации древнего супероружия, а Эзру Мол планирует сделать своим учеником. Тано отправилась за Эзрой, в то время как Мола атаковал пришедший в себя Джаррус. Недооценив Джарруса, Мол решил, что быстро расправится с потерявшим зрение джедаем. Тем не менее Кэнан, используя другие чувства, обостренные Силой, смог поймать бывшего лорда ситхов за руку и, сделав ему подножку, скинуть с храма вниз на землю. Мол пережил падение и покинул взрывающийся храм на TIE Усовершенствованном v1. Его планы были разрушены, однако он оказал сильное влияние на Эзру, еще больше склонив молодого джедая к Тёмной стороне. Поиски Кеноби Захват экипажа «Призрака» thumb|250px|left|Мол, захвативший экипаж «Призрака» Через шесть месяцев после произошедшего на Малакоре Мол атаковал звёздный корабль повстанцев «Призрак», на котором находились капитан Гера Синдулла, Сабин Врен, Гаразеб Оррелиоз и Чоппер, и захватил корабль вместе с командой. После этого он связался с Джаррусом и Бриджером, потребовав привезти голокрон ситхов и голокрон джедаев в обмен на жизни повстанцев. Тем временем Мол переправил «Призрак» на старый мандалорский астероидный аванпост. Оставив дроидов-экскурсоводов охранять захваченных повстанцев, Мол нашел голокрон Джарруса и попытался открыть его, однако его попытки не увенчались успехом. В это время экипаж сумел уничтожить дроидов и попытался поймать брата ночи, примагнитив его к потолку отсека корабля, но Мол быстро восстановил преимущество. Когда джедаи прибыли на аванпост, Мол поручил дроидам-экскурсоводам сопровождать Эзру в командный центр, а сам отвел ослепшего Джарруса к шлюзу и выбросил в открытый космос. Джедай, использовав Силу, сумел спастись, и освободил экипаж «Призрака». В это время Мол и Эзра открыли оба голокрона и соединили их с целью получить знания. В итоге Мол узнал, что его старый враг, мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби все еще жив. Эзра разорвал связь голокронов, и Мол воспользовался взрывом, чтобы сбежать с аванпоста на своем истребителе типа «Ком'рк», «Брате ночи». Возвращение на Датомир thumb|250px|left|Мол узнает местонахождение Кеноби Получивший часть воспоминаний Эзры после объединения голокронов, Мол сумел найти базу повстанцев на планете Атоллон. Он снова встретился с Джаррусом и Бриджером, которые в это время пытались узнать причину видений Эзры о Моле у Бенду. Мол, шантажируя джедаев возможностью раскрытия информации о базе повстанцев Империи, потребовал, чтобы Бриджер отправился с ним для взаимного обмена воспоминаниями. Мол и Эзра покинули Атоллон на «Брате ночи», а Джаррус и Сабин Врен, отследившие Бриджера по его сенсорному маяку, последовали за ними. thumb|250px|Мол и Эзра сражаются с подконтрольными Сёстрам ночи Джаррусом и ВренПрибыв на Датомир, Мол отвел Эзру в старую крепость, где хранил коллекцию реликвий кланов Сестёр ночи и Братьев ночи. В ходе магического ритуала Мол и Бриджер выпили по половине зелья каждый, вследствие чего их воспоминания объединились, раскрыв местонахождение Оби-Вана Кеноби, являвшегося «ключом к уничтожению ситхов». Ритуал пробудил призраки Сестёр ночи, которым Мол и Бриджер должны были «заплатить» своими телами за использование их магии. В этот момент в пещеру вошли Джаррус и Врен. Призраки подчинили себе повстанцев, и, после непродолжительной схватки, Мол и Бриджер спаслись бегством, покинув пещеру, вне которой не могли находиться призраки. Мол убеждал Эзру стать его учеником и вместе отправиться на Татуин, но Бриджер отказался, не желая оставлять друзей в беде. Разочарованный отказом Бриджера, Мол покинул Датомир, оставив позади повстанцев и призраков ведьм. Окончательное противостояние thumb|left|250px|Последняя дуэль заклятых враговДобравшись до Татуина, Мол отправился на поиски Кеноби, но сбился в пути и заблудился в песках Юндленской пустоши. На грани отчаяния, Мол прибегнул к последнему средству — фрагменту голокрона ситхов, хранившегося у забрака после встречи с джедаями на Точке Визслы 09. Установив связь с остальными частями ситхского голокрона и голокроном джедаев Джарруса, Мол вселил в Бриджера уверенность, что Кеноби грозит опасность. Молодой падаван покинул повстанческую базу и прилетел на Татуин, однако практически сразу был атакован группой таскенов. Рейдерам удалось уничтожить транспорт Эзры, но вовремя подоспевший Мол защитил находившегося без сознания джедая, вырезав всех таскенов. thumb|250px|Мол умирает на руках Кеноби На следующий день Мол воздействовал на разум Эзры, направив Бриджера в сердце пустыни, чтобы боль и печаль юного падавана заставили Кеноби спасти его, тем самым выдав себя. После наступления ночи Мол наконец достиг цели своего длительного путешествия. Кеноби убедил Бриджера вернуться к восстанию, указав ему правильное направление. Старый джедай попытался урезонить Мола, но одержимый отмщением забрак вынудил Кеноби вступить в бой, догадавшись, кого Оби-Ван защищает на Татуине. Мол атаковал Кеноби, однако мастер-джедай отразил выпады бывшего лорда ситхов и уверенным ударом рассек датомирцу грудь. Осознав свой конец, Мол спросил Оби-Вана, является ли подопечный Кеноби избранным, которому суждено восстановить равновесие. Кеноби подтвердил это, и Мол умер, зная, что будет отомщен. Наследие left|thumb|250px|Лея ощущает былое присутствие Мола Через шесть лет после смерти Мола Галактическая Империя потерпела поражение в сражении с Альянсом за восстановление Республики, в ходе которого Дарт Сидиус был уничтожен Энакином Скайуокером, вернувшимся на Светлую сторону Силы ради спасения своего сына, Люка Скайуокера, последнего оставшегося рыцаря-джедая в галактике.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедаев Сестра-близнец Люка, принцесса Лея Органа, отправилась на Набу незадолго до начала операции «Пепел», вынудившей ее, королеву Сошу Соруну и сопровождавшую ее пилота-повстанца Шару Бэй открыть ангар королевского дворца Тида, где Мол сражался с Квай-Гоном Джинном и Оби-Ваном Кеноби больше чем три десятилетия назад, чтобы получить доступ к звёздным истребителям N-1. Когда они миновали двери ангара, Лея ощутила посредством Силы остатки тёмной энергии Мола, испытав из-за этого физический холод.Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 3 Личность и черты характера thumb|left|300px|Дарт Мол возле умирающего брата Мол с рождения, как и его брат Саваж, обладал Силой и придерживался философии ситхов, использующих тёмную сторону силы. Его обучение, как ситха, прошло под началом владыки ситха и самого могущественного из представителей тёмной династии Дарта Сидиуса. Предложенной Сидиусом философии правила двух и использования своих эмоций, таких, как гнев, злоба и ненависть для увеличения мощи он придерживался на протяжении всей жизни. Мол был нетерпим к любой слабости, презирая её как таковую, ибо слабость - это смерть, что он познал на собственной шкуре. Окружающих его людей он воспринимал как средства для достижения своих целей, а именно богатства и власти. Больше всего в жизни он ненавидел джедаев, а так же мечтал о мести Оби-Вану, лишившему его двенадцати лет жизни и обрёкшему на бесчисленные мучения и пресмыкания в недрах планеты свалки, которую свершил на Мандалоре, убив возлюбленную джедая, герцогиню Сатин Крайз. Единственным его настоящим другом был собственный брат Саваж Опресс, ради которого Мол даже рисковал своей жизнью во время побега с Флоррума. Навыки и способности Как и все, кто владел Силой, Мол имел собственный световой меч красного цвета. Он был одним из лучших фехтовальщиков своего времени и собрал для себя первый в своём роде двухклинковый световой меч, позднее подобным мечом владел его брат Саваж. В одном из своих первых боёв Мол успешно противостоял сразу двум джедаям Квай-Гону и его ученику Оби-Вану и фактически победил обоих. thumb|250px|Дарт Мол использует двухклинковый световой меч в битва на Набу Только по неудачному стечению обстоятельств он был серьёзно ранен Оби-Ваном, уже после того, как враг был побеждён и выжил лишь чудом. Дарт Мол успешно противостоял Оби-Вану уже после того, как тот стал членом Совета джедаев, и неоднократно брал его в плен. Также Мол убил в смертельном поединке, один на один, лидера «Дозора смерти» Пре Визслу и неоднократно сражался с генералом Гривусом, закончив серию поединков с ничейным счётом. Мол владел такими способностями силы, как толчок силы и удушение, которые мог использовать не только в относительно спокойной обстановке, но и в бою с серьёзными противниками. И хотя Мол не владел молнией силы, возможно, это как-то связано с его расовой принадлежностью и связях с тёмной магией его матери. Кроме того, Мол владел одной из сложнейших техник тёмной стороны, преобразования ненависти и жажды мести в силу, способствующую выживанию в невозможных для того условиях. Он применял её после поражения на Набу, когда лишившись ног и торса остался на планеты Лото-Миноре на долгие годы в одиночестве, в ожидании спасения. За кулисами Дарт Мол впервые появляется в фильме 1999 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза», где его играет актёр и каскадёр Рэй Парк. На протяжении всего фильма персонаж произносит всего лишь три реплики, каждую из которых озвучил актёр Питер Серафинович. В анимационных сериалах «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», где также появляется Мол, персонажа озвучил Сэм Уитвер. thumb|left|200px|Ранний концепт-арт Дарта Мола, основанный на кошмарах Иана Мак-Кейга Для «Скрытой угрозы» персонаж был создан концептуальным дизайнером Ианом Мак-Кейгом, считавшего, что разработка нового злодея «Звёздных войн» была непростой задачей. В разговоре с ним Джордж Лукас описал Мола, как «образ из вашего худшего кошмара», после чего Мак-Кейг подумал о своих худших кошмарах, а затем использовал их, чтобы создать первоначальный облик персонажа. Мак-Кейг описывал свой худший кошмар, как безжизненное лицо, прижавшееся к окну во время грозы, омертвевшая, но еще живая фигура, смотрящая на него сквозь дождь. Мак-Кейг использовал это в качестве первого дизайна, добавив образу металлические зубы и кроваво-красные ленты, падавшие на него подобно дождю. Лукас, судя по всему, решил это уже чересчур, и сказал: «Хорошо. Теперь нарисуй свой второй худший кошмар...» Мак-Кейг провел большую часть трехлетней подготовки к производству за рисование масок, пытаясь создать нечто похожее на изначальный образ Дарта Вейдера, разработанный Ральфом Маккуорри для фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Однако, он в конечном итоге почувствовал, что идет по неверному пути. Он завершил поиски нужного направления, нарисовав сотрудников художественного департамента Lucasfilm по Эпизоду I в качетсве лордов ситхов, Используя их лица и личности для создания образов персонажей. В какой-то момент Мак-Кейг использовал печатную плату в качестве лица, и этот дизайн заинтриговал Лукаса. Также Лукасу понравился концепт, основанный на образе производственного фотографа Грега Гауловски. Darth Maul's design went through a number of other variations until McCaig created a series of Rorschach designs by creating splattered ink patterns, which led to the tattooed look of Darth Maul. McCaig wanted to soften the look of the character, at one point adding feathers the top of Darth Maul's head. McCaig saw these feathers are being part of the Sith Lord's personality; "every morning I imagined Darth Maul would get up and bind his head with this piano wire, and that the feathers had to end up at the right points—it was just a part of the focusing of the Sith." These feathers were interpreted as horns, however, which became part of the final design. thumb|200px|Концепт-арт Дарта Мола With the face of the character completed, McCaig also designed Maul's costume. Originally, Maul wore a large muscle suit, "making him larger than life," with Batman-like spikes on his neck. That costume made it through most of the storyboarding process, until McCaig changed the costume and made it smaller after Lucas talked about an acrobatic lightsaber duel. The costume was therefore made smaller, resulting in the Sith robes Maul wore in The Phantom Menace. For his return in The Clone Wars, actor Sam Witwer knew that Maul was a popular character and felt a responsibility to get it right and respect the character's iconic status. He described Maul as broken, and attempted to convey a shattered mind through his acting. One way of doing so was to quote the Code of the Sith from the Expanded Universe, part of which made it into the episode.Сэм Уитвер обсуждает озвучивание Дарта Мола в сериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» on YouTube The character's design on the show was very similar to his look in The Phantom Menace, and the animators used the designing of the character as an opportunity to improve animation on the series. Because the character's appearances required him to show emotion such as anger and hatred using only facial expressions, the animators spent time improving the modelling process so they were able to achieve better expressions. Из-за того, что Мол был разрублен пополам в «Скрытой угрозе», ему требовался кибернетический протез нижней части тела для появления в «Войнах клонов». Образ Мола-киборга был ранее создан концептуальным художником Industrial Light & Magic Аароном МакБрайдом для графического романа Звёздные войны: Видения из цикла «Бесконечности». В рамках этого сборника Дарт Мол появился в комиксе Старые раны, где, подобно событиям анимационного сериала, имел пару кибернетических ног и искал мести Оби-Вану Кеноби.Звёздные войны: Видения — Старые раны В мобильной игре «Angry Birds Star Wars II» Мол не потерпел поражение. После того, как он убил Квай-Гона Джинна, Оби-Ван Кеноби не разрубил его пополам, а Мол не упал в шахту реактора. Вместо этого он уходит из сцены победителем. Появления *''Скрытая угроза (Golden Book)'' *''Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза'' *''Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало'' *«Проблема зонда» *''Звёздные войны. Трилогия-приквел: Графический роман'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1'' * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4'' *''Асока'' *''Звёздные войны 15: Из записок старого Бена Кеноби'' * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1'' *''Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!'' *''Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 3'' }} Не-каноничные появления *''Звёздные войны Уильяма Шекспира. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: Истории дроидов - Эпизоды I-III'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство'' * *''Звёздные войны в 100 сценах'' *''Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны'' * *''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать'' *''Звёздные войны: Корабли галактики'' * * * *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей. Дополненная и расширенная'' * *''Звёздные войны: ABC-3PO'' * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Звёздные войны: Галактический атлас'' *''Предыстории «Звёздных войн» – Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} |years=20 ДБЯ –19 ДБЯ |before=Дарт Тиранус с Саважем Опрессом |before-years=21 ДБЯ |after= |after-years= }} Примечания и сноски Ссылки на внешние источники * Категория:Каноничные статьи